Forever and Always
by lelabe
Summary: This is my first go at fan fiction so please be supportive. 9 months is a long time,even more so when your Edward and Bella e along for the ride as we join them and there family and friends in this journey to the beginning of a whole new life. Edited and placed back on fanfiction for your viewing pleasure. Read and Review


Forever and Always

This is my first ever fan fiction story so please be nice to me I am open to any constructive criticism because i am always willing to learn and to better myself.

Summery : 9 months is definitely a long time,but how do you think Edward & Bella are going to cope with the challenge of becoming parents watch their journey as it unfolds and join along for the bumpy ride. AU Human M RATED

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is a new edited version of a chapter I wrote a few backs. Now with a bit more knowledge I'm hoping that my writing has improved and this story is now a much better read for you all. Read and Review guys. Feedback is much appreciated.

* * *

Shocker

EPOV

"I'm pregnant" she said.

Now how am I supposed to react to that scream and shout from the roof tops or crawl into a corner of a dark room. She's my wife so it's pretty obvious that I love her. I mean come on guys she's my life, my world but a baby are we really ready for this. We're both still so young we both still have a heck of a lot more of our lives to live before we thought we wanted my children. Fresh out of college, just starting out in the jobs of our dreams, how are we going to cope. God I'm going to be a father. I better say something before she starts to think I'm acting weird and contemplates divorce . Shit! I'm going too be a dad.

BPOV

He's frozen I knew he didn't want this. I'm going to be a single parent. How the hell am I going to cope I can't do this by my self. Belts and braces Bella, belts and braces that's what my mother always told me. Then again Renee also told me to test drive the bike before i purchased it and look how useful that advice got me. We may still be young but we are engaged we have a future ahead of us. Think fast Bella he's just staring into nothing is he having a silent fit . God no women think straight Edward Loves you and you love him you can make this work.

"I love you we can make this work I promise" I whisper gently in his ear more for my reassurance than his.

"Can we Bella, are we really ready for this" His eyes finally meet mine. I know that look, it's what I was feeling. On his face was a look of fright I know because my face showed the exact same emotion.

"We may only be 22 Edward but this is me and you we've been through so much, we can make this work. Forever and always remember that's what you always said. On the plus side this baby is going to be one hell of a looker with you as a father" I saw his eyes begin to shine and then he smiled and that's all I needed I knew from that moment we were going to be okay that everything was going to work out and we were going to pull through.

"Do you think I'll be a good father"

"The best don't ever think otherwise."

Edward always seemed to have these thoughts believing he was never good enough for anything. When we started dating he would always need me to tell him how much he meant to me and how much I loved him. But I get it I understand. He had come from a broken home before he was adopted by the two most caring people you could ever come across Dr Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esmé. They where the people I have to thank for giving me the Edward that we have today. Edwards biological parents the Masen's where drug dealing, alcoholic ,raging lunatics they didn't deserve to have as good son as Edward. He was worth so much more than that, and Carlisle and Esmé helped prove it.

"Thank you Bella, for loving me for showing me that my life had a purpose. That I have a purpose. I love you so much" He leaned in a brushed his lips softly against mine is a sweet and tender kiss.

" And I love you to little guy" Wait what.

"Little guy, what makes you think were having a boy." All he did was smirk, Smirk I tell you. Along with that smirk came a devious look in his eye.

"Fathers intuition you could call it, we got our self a linebacker Bells, believe it."

" Keep believing stud but were going to have a sweet little princess not a sweaty football player slash line baker or what ever its called."

Edward leaned back onto the arm of the couch and peered at me with a look of both humour and sexual tension.

"Line baker, really Bella Charlie would be disappointed. " He said as he started to trail hot wet kisses down my neck and on to my shoulders.

"Bella, I don't think I could be any happier than I am right now."He whispered into my ear in between his sweet kisses to my neck. He carried on whispering " The timing may not be perfect, but we can make it perfect"

"Make me yours. I want to thank you for making me the happiest women on Earth" My voice became deep and my breathing laboured. I knew the soon to be pleasure that I was going to feel would be the best I have ever felt.

My voice was husky as I gasped for air as Edwards touch mad me weak as he slowly began to lay me down on the couch and sat back on his hunches removing his shirt and showcase those amazing abs that were all mine. He lifted my shirt up to just beneath my breast and placed gentle kisses in a straight lined pattern down my stomach all the way down to where my jeans met my pelvic bones.

"Not here Edward upstairs" I Panted. I thought he hadn't heard me as he replied

"I can't wait to see your body change, we made something beautiful Bella" I could hear the pure emotion in his voice. Fright, Love, Wonder and any other emotion I believe he was humanly capable of feeling.

The next movement I felt, he lifted me up into his arms in one swoop and moved as fast as he could. He laid me down on the bed as he stood at the foot of it looking at me with pure passion blazing in his eyes. If it wasn't Edward a look like that would have scared me but I could feel his heat and passion and I knew what was about to come.

In one swift pull at the waist of his pants he had removed both his jeans and boxers, his hard rigid penis stood to attention and boy oh boy did it look glorious.

" Can i ask one question Edward?" A look of bewilderment passed over his face I never have stopped him in the middle of sex and I don't think he wanted me to begin to now.

"A question Bella really, now of all times you want ask a question" I laughed at the look of anger upon his face. He noticed and then I saw his signature smirk come across his face."Only you Bella , only you. Okay but can we make this quick I really need you now"

"Don't worry it will be. Okay here goes. Why are you the only one naked ?"

"Really Bella, really I was working on the situation and I wouldn't have been the only one naked right now if you didn't stop me to ask that question. So without further ado I would like to continue our session that we were just about to indulge in " He said with a smile of a Cheshire cat.

" Yes Captain." And without another second to spare I lay naked on the bed with the man I love staring into my sole.

" I want take this slow Bella, so slow baby" He was teasing me with is member slowly sliding it up and down the lips of my vagina making me moan in pure ecstasy.

" Go as slow as you want babe just please, please don't ever stop." At this point I was panting and going to come soon from just the pure pleasure of the friction between my body and his own.

" I aim to please." He said so quietly I could barely hear, as he slowly pressed into me I was in heaven. If this is what it felt like, let me die right now. I raised my hips to thrust against his as we joined together in this sexual new high. Down, up and out in and out .The sounds as we connected and joined together as one.

" Yes baby just there, right there ... ugh Edward" My breathing was picking up my words were becoming hard for me to pronounce.

" That it baby tell me how good it so warm inside, so warm baby" He panted into my ear."I'm close Bella so close baby make me come your making me come."

"Me to Edward." I could hardly even talk our breathing became so heavy as we neared the edge . The only sound that could be heard were the sound of skin against soft groans and my very own loud moans.

" Bella I'm coming, come with me baby me any you baby ,Forever and always" He growled into my ear with so much passion oozing from his words.

"I love you Bella, just me you and this baby. The three of us together ba... " His words trailed off as he became closer to his climax

" I love you to Edward i love you so much ugh so good " My breathing became so much heavier as Edwards and my own hips started moving at an unbelievable pace.

"I'm there Edward come with me baby, Come with me "And with one last moan on my behalf and a loud groan from Edwards throat I knew that everything was going to be okay and everything would work out just fine.

He rolled from me and pulled me into his side as I drifted into a calming sleep.

EPOV

I watched as she slept. She looked so peaceful and serene. I don't understand how I didn't pick up on the fact she was pregnant. I was training to become a doctor like my father I should now these things I should have seen the signs. Or did I see them and just not take any notice

I know Bella's body like as if it was my own. Looking now she has gained a couple of pound two, three maybe even four in recent weeks but nothing major. She has been getting sick as well but not every day and not in the morning either. Why call it morning sickness if it doesn't happen in the morning and they like to call it general knowledge. Her breast , God her breast. When I put it all together now. How the hell did I not figure it out of course she was pregnant you fool get it together already. At times I worry about myself I can be just a little dense. Okay maybe not even a little a lot .

"Bella baby get up its 4 o'clock you need to eat something" I whispered in her ear. I didn't even want to wake her up she looks so pretty when she's asleep why do I want to change that. But it isn't just about Bella any more it's about Bella and the baby and keeping them both fit and healthy, and now they need some food in their system.

" I don't want to get up, you wore me out " I sniggered at that remark.

" You may not want to but you're going to have to darling you need some food and I'm going to make some for you and the baby. But not only that Bella we need to talk about this ." She shot up into a sitting position so fast if you would have blinked you would have missed it.

"What do you mean we have to talk." She looked into my eyes and I could see her eyes start to well up. Oh lord please don't let her cry please.

"I though we had already discussed every thing ."She whispered her voice so quiet it was barely understandable.

"No, no Bella baby don't worry." I said as I wiped her tears away.

" I just want to talk about the basics like how far gone are you and how do you plan on telling our parents and friends, things like that no worries baby, no worries" I said as I hugged her tightly to my chest and rocked us both side to side.

" I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions its just these stupid pregnancy hormones, gosh I feel like such an idiot. " she sniffed as she talked.

"Don't Bells it's perfectly natural it okay if your hormones weren't crazy I would be worried you know how I am already" She laughed at this statement.

Bella was the only person who got me, she understands me. That why I love her so much. I leaned over to the bed side drawer and pulled out to pairs of boxers.

"Here grab a pair. "

She took a pair swiftly as did I and slid them onto her slender form. As I walked over to the closet to get her a shirt she pulled me back by my boxers and placed a sweet kiss on my lips.

"I love you Edward and thank you for appreciating me so much." she whispered

" I love you to Bella don't ever forget that." I whispered just as quietly as she had

" Now let me get you a shirt so we can go down stairs and cook some food for you and baby, does that sound good?" I said with my eyebrow raised

"Sounds great honey, sounds so great."

BPOV

I was craving pizza so we decided to order take out and watch a movie. When he asked the questions.

"Baby how far gone are you ? " He didn't look at me he was staring straight ahead at the screen as the movie played. He must have sensed me looking at him because he turned to face me and placed a sweet kiss to my forehead.

"Six weeks the doctor told me" I looked into his eyes as I told him the new information.

" I went for a new prescription of my pill but she made me do a pregnancy test like regular procedure." I paused and took a deep breath.

" I was just as shocked as you were when she told me I couldn't believe it, I wasn't even thinking about kids yet but you can't change what the future hold right? " I looked up at him hopefully.

"Right honey, and we're not going to change this path that we've taken now babe were going to roll with it and see were it takes us. You me and baby makes three just the three of us three soon to be mighty Cullen's. " He said with a grin on his face and a gleam in his eyes I had never seen before.

"Now onto the family how we going to tell our parents am sure Charlie's going to want to blow my balls off with his shot gun."He joked.

I playfully smacked him across him and said " Don't be silly Charlie going to love the idea of being a grandpa gives you guys more of an opportunity to bond over some stuff and my mom and Esmé are going to be talking about different colour palates for the babies room as soon as we tell them were expecting."

" Yeah you are right aint you. Carlisle and Charlie already get on like a house on fire and my mom and Renee are like two peas in a pod when they get together if anything I think this will makes us have an even stronger bond " He said grinning and with so much hope in his voice.

"And i don't think the gang won't and Rose and Alice will take it as away to get me to go shopping and you know that Emmett and Jazz will agree with anything that they say or do so it okay." I was liking the idea of being pregnant more and more now couldn't wait.

" I know those guys are so whipped" He chuckled.

" Hey if any one's whipped it you Mr you're the only one engaged " I said with a giggle.

" Soon they both will be too" He said with a knowing look.

" I don't think we should tell them all until I have the all clear at 12 weeks though right ?"

"Sure thing, when your 12 weeks we'll tell them all " He said as we embraced in a loving and tender hug "Forever and always baby forever and always"

" God I love being pregnant " I said with a grin.

" You're pregnant?"

" What are you doing here? " I said shocked and stunned with who was stood in the doorway. Why does my life have to be so complicated all the time.

* * *

As said at the top of this chapter this was a edited version of a chapter that was originally written a few years back. I hope the improvements have helped greatly and I hope you all like it as much as you did the first time round.

This was my first attempt at writing fan fiction and I am open to all constructive long as it can help me better my Witting skills.

Thanks for the read and please press that little button and review thanks again.

Lelabe :-D


End file.
